Someday We'll Know
by BrucasLoveX
Summary: Lucas left home to get away from drama and find freedom. But instead he finds Brooke Davis and love but things get complicated when he lies about his identity. Will their relationship survive? BRUCAS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my new story, it's obviously Brucas! And yeah I hope you enjoy it!  
Thank you for all of my reviews and readers from How Did I Fall In Love With You, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I don't know if any of you vote on The Sourcies, but I don't think One Tree Hill are doing very well! So give them your vote!**

**Song Recommendation: 'Forever is Over' by The Saturdays (amazing band, wicked song!)**

**Quote: "Look a flying bagel!" **_**Joanne Garcia as Megan Smith in Privileged**_

**Chapter 1**__

All of his life Lucas Scott had been controlled. Told where to go, what to say and who to. Everything down to what to wear.

Some may say his life was easy having everything decided and done for him, a care free life right? Well things are that perfect, every good story needs a villain and Lucas' was his father Dan Scott.

But the worst part about is that Dan wasn't an evil man who intentionally ruined Lucas' life, Dan (in his opinion) was only doing the best for his son, preparing him for a great future to follow in his footsteps of ultra business man.

Dan Scott was a giant success and had created his own company at the young age of 18 and then conquered the business world leading him to be one of the most powerful men in business.

Dan at the age of 20 met the love of his life Karen, who unfortunately died giving birth to their child Lucas. Dan had never really fully forgiven himself for the death of his wife, and felt obliged then to make Lucas even more successful than him.

But Lucas had no interest in business; he was only interested in writing and always had been. Reading great classic novels and writing was all he wanted to do. But Lucas understood – and felt slightly guilty- about the fact that his mother wanted him to pursue a life following in the family business. Well at least that is what Dan had told him.

"Lucas so tonight I need you to circle the room, talk and social with everyone though avoid the Wood's they are an odd sort. Remember your future is riding on this night." Dan informed his son as they were driven to the social event for the business world in Philadelphia.

"No pressure!" Lucas said sarcastically, but it wasn't like he hadn't known this might wasn't coming.

"It's being hosted by the Sawyers you know." Dan hinted unsubtly, the Sawyers were a most respected couple in the town and their only daughter Peyton was considered a very favourable partner.

"Really I did not know that." Lucas said humouring his father; he had no interest in Peyton. Yes she was beautiful, but that was all she had to offer. No, Lucas wanted to find someone with character, intelligence and a spark.

"I do believe we are here." Dan said picking his jacket up and stepping out of the opened door.

Lucas and Dan walked into the extraordinarily huge house that had been amazingly decorated for tonight.

They entered the main room which was all ready buzzing with atmosphere, lots of people in smart attire.

"Mr Scott and this must be Lucas." A mature man said shaking Dan's hand.

"Yes this is my son." Dan said proudly, patting Lucas on the back, over enthusiasm for Dan it seemed to Lucas.

"Well I think I owe congratulations then." The man said shaking Lucas' hand, who was utterly confused he had no idea what he was being congratulated on.

"Thank you." Lucas replied unsurely, the man walked off and Lucas turned to Dan who gave nothing away in his face but his body language was clear that he was keeping something.

"Dad what is going on? Why did he congratulate me?" Lucas inquired.

"Oh who knows, I think old age is finally setting in with poor Mr Jones." Dan said shiftily, moving on to another couple who he shook hands with.

Lucas decided not to press the matter, and instead looked round the room and saw Peyton in the corner. She gave him a strange dismissive look, and for the second time that night Lucas was highly confused. Something was going on, and he was going to find out what.

--

"Dinner is served." The butler said entering the large room and quickly exiting out into the kitchen, whilst another waiter led the guests to the dining room.

Lucas searched for his name place; he never understood why people couldn't just choose where they wanted to sit at these things.

Unusually Lucas was not sat next to some big shot business official but instead a regrettable Peyton Sawyer.

Lucas took his place next to her, and she was no more pleased to be seated next to him either. But her expression was defiantly in the knowing, so he decided to ask her what the hell was going on.

"Peyton have you got any idea why someone might be congratulating me?" Lucas asked, scanning the room for Dan.

"Well that is just wonderful the groom doesn't even know when he is at his own engagement party." Peyton said cynically.

"What the hell are you on about? Who is getting married, its not that awful couple the witchy looking women and the man who could Simon Cowell a run for his money-"

"No, its us you moron." Peyton interrupted him, and a lead brick fell on Lucas' shoulders.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas said, not at all aware of how offensive he sounded.

"He didn't tell you did he?" Peyton said sympathetically, which was odd for her.

"Who?" But then it clicked, of course he knew who.

"I'm sorry Lucas, he told me he told you and that this is what you wanted. Dan set up the whole thing, I didn't know even before my parents had decided for me."

Lucas wasn't hearing anymore he was already out of his seat and pulled Dan away from the table and into a empty corridor.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get more screwed up!"

"Lucas I have no idea what you are on about. But can you keep it down there are lots of people in there who can pull a lot of strings!"

"I don't care who hears! You said I wanted to marry Peyton!" Lucas shouted angrily.

"This is what is best for your future; god knows who you would have chose on your own." Dan said simply as if he was choosing a flavour oh chips, not someone to spend the rest of your life with.

"But that's just it, it is my choice because its _my _life! And you have always told me what to do but not anymore. I cant take it." Lucas said frustrated and tired.

"What are you gonna do, leave?" Dan said mockingly he knew Lucas would never go anywhere.

"Yeah your right I am going to leave, I am going to get away from you and this ridiculous way of life."

"Oh really where are you going to go?" Dan said trying to keep his tone calm, but Dan could tell that Lucas was serious.

"I don't know and I really don't care." Lucas said holding his hands up walking away from his father.

"Don't walk away from me." Dan threatened.

"Or what?" Lucas retaliated continuing to walk away; he was going to be free.

"The airport please." Lucas said getting into a cab, for the first time in his life he felt freedom and although he didn't know where he was going or what he was going to do. It really didn't matter, what mattered was things would be on his terms now.

The cab arrived at the airport and Lucas paid the fee, and headed inside. He had called his butler – yes that is how extreme it was- and asked him to have all his luggage brought to the airport.

Lucas looked up at the departure board and thought so where do I want to go?

--

**Hey so there is the first chapter I hope you all liked it!**

**Please give me your opinions and review!**

**Thanks  
Issy**

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Thank you to everyone who reviewed big thank you to those who story alerted it too! I am glad that you are enjoying it!**

**OMG One Tree Hill and Gossip Girl were both amazing episodes, the Chair and Brulian scenes were soooo cute!**

**Song Recommendation: 'Begin Again' ****by Colbie Caillat**

**Quote: 'I'm not Chuck Bass without you.' **_**Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass in Gossip Girl **_** (sorry this quote made be SO happy!)**

**Oh and in this Tree Hill High is a boarding school, which I know isn't true but it works better for the story!**

**Chapter 2**

Lucas in the ended up on a plane to North Carolina, he though no one would look for him there and he had a school mate who grew up in some small town called Tree Hill. So why not try there, Dan would never find him there, and more importantly no one there knew who he or his father was. He could start fresh.

The plane landed and Lucas got off the plane and collected his bags. Outside the airport Lucas got into a taxi and asked for Tree Hill and prepared for a long journey. So he got out a book and simply read, and in what felt like no time at all the driver informed Lucas that they had arrived.

Lucas thanked the driver, paid and got his luggage out of the taxi. Then Lucas was left on the street, alone.

One of the perks though of being Dan Scott's only child is the unlimited allowance so checking into a hotel was no issue. Lucas then inquired at the desk about the school and was told that it was a boarding school so accommodation wouldn't be a problem.

Lucas lay on his hotel bed and picked up his cell and rang his assistance number, crazy right an assistant at the age of 17!

"Hey Parker, so I am going to need to apply to Tree Hill High so I need to the fees to be paid please. And please don't mention where I am to Dad just tell him I am safe and needed a fresh start." Lucas asked the last thing he needed was Dan turning up.

Parker listened and promised to make sure Dan didn't know where Lucas was, and that Lucas would be an official student and border and Tree Hill High by tomorrow morning.

When Lucas hung up, he felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. Everything was sorted and Lucas could finally begin his new life as the new Lucas Scott.

--

The next morning Lucas woke to the vibrating of his cell and saw the called ID was Parker.

"Hello….. Wait today you are kidding, its already 9:30! Okay I am up I'll be there soon." Turns out school started today, at 8:30 sharp so Lucas guessed he wouldn't make the best first impression.

At a very late 10:30 Lucas finally found the school and was running down the corridor where he smashed into someone else and they both fell to the floor along with all her books.

"Hey I am sorry," Lucas apologized picking up the girls books.

"Just what I needed today, some jerk who wasn't watching where he was going crashing into me!" The brunette said angrily.

"Firstly I did apologize, and second how do you know I'm a jerk?" Lucas asked.

"Well fine I accept your apology, but I know you're a jerk. I can just tell these things." She answered, but Lucas wasn't giving up without a fight.

"Oh really well if you 'can just tell these things," Lucas said mocking her, "What am I thinking right now?" Lucas asked with a cheeky grin.

"That you have just bumped into the hottest girl in school, and that you might want to get a move on seeing as school started nearly two hours ago." The girl answered, and Lucas couldn't help but agree, well at least with the first part.

"Hey I'm Lucas Scott," Lucas said holding out his hand.

"Brooke Davis, I guess I'll be seeing you around." Brooke said shaking his hand and bounding off down the corridor.

"Watch where your going Brooke Davis, God knows who you'll crash into next." Lucas teased and Brooke turned round and gave him a sarcastic smile. But as she walked off Brooke couldn't help but smile a real smile, maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.

--

Lucas had managed to survive his first day of school, he had no idea how hard it was not knowing everyone and not be the most popular person in school. In this school he was a no one.

But the definite plus side of the day was meeting Brooke Davis, and she was most defiantly a someone.

Lucas had been given his room assignment and was now scanning the corridor for the room 223. Lucas had no idea what his room mate was going to be like, but Lucas was just hoping it was someone who didn't ask too many questions.

Lucas finally found the door room, and juggling all his bags managed to somehow open the door to find a dark haired guy lying on one of the beds spinning a basketball on his finger.

"So your Lucas Scott, I was wondering when you were going to show up." The guy said as Lucas dragged his stuff into the room putting his bags down on the vacant bed.

"I kinda got lost……I'm new here." Lucas added as if that would be justification or something.

"Yeah I figured," Almost mockingly the guy said, "I'm Nathan,"

"Hey I'm Lucas." Lucas said, only afterwards realising that Nathan already knew that.

"Yeah I know." There was an awkward pause of silence, then thankfully Nathan filled.

"So how you liking Tree Hill? Where did you say you came from?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah Tree Hill's good. And I didn't say, but it's like this small little town in the west somewhere you won't have heard of it." Lucas stuttered caught on the spot, he didn't want to tell anyone where he was really born. It was easier this way, for everyone.

--

**Hope you guys all liked it! Big thanks to Ash, you are awesome and hilarious thanks for reviewing and PMing me! **

**Please review!**

**Issy**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I feel like it has been forever since I updated, so for anyone who is still reading this, thank you it means a lot!  
Season 7 has been really good so far, except that once again Brooke is not getting her happily ever after which she deserves! And I am sorry for anyone who likes her, but I can't stand Alex! But I love Clay and Quinn.  
Anyway on with the chapter and by the way Tree Hill is supposed to be more of a college than high school, despite the name! And Lucas used to live in Montana.

Chapter 3

It had been a week since Lucas arrived in Tree Hill, and it all seemed like a blur. It was an unknown feeling to Lucas not to be the most popular person in school and everyone wanting to be your best friend, for genuine reasons or not.  
Lucas and Nathan had become really good mates, and Nathan being captain of the basketball team was good too because it meant he had all the inside information on when the coach would be holding try out.  
It also turned out that Nathan was none other than Brooke Davis' older brother. Other than the first day though, Lucas was not lucky enough to have run into her that was until Lucas' first English literature class. This was what Lucas was most looking forward too, English literature. Dan had forbidden it back in Montana, said there was no point wasting time with book, and instead put Lucas into several classes of business studies and economics. But this was the new Lucas and the new Lucas was finally going to pursue in something he loved.  
Lucas got into the classroom and immediately noticed Brooke sitting in the back of the class with a blonde girl. Brooke smiled and Lucas already felt good about this class.  
"Lucas Scott, right? The head said you were coming." The teacher said offering Lucas a desk and a book. "Romeo and Juliet" Lucas read, and he sighed with relief it was a book he had already read.  
"So shall we pick up where we left of last time?" The teacher said who had introduced himself as Mr Stocker.  
"Sir, Owen is off sick, so there is no one to read Romeo." Someone said, and the teacher looked around the room for volunteers.  
"Feel like being our leading man, Mr Scott." Lucas looked shocked but agreed all the same.  
"Okay Act 3 Scene 1."  
"Where art thou Romeo," A familiar voice from the back spoke, and Lucas turned to see Brooke reading the part of Juliet.  
It then took Lucas a few moments to realise that it was his line next, and only came to when Mr Stocker said his name, leading Brooke to giggle.

After English Lucas walked out of the class and was surprised to see Brooke waiting for him.  
"Oh hey," Lucas said and Brooke smiled.  
"Hey, you bumped into any other innocent people yet?"  
"What….Oh yeah sorry about that." Lucas said embarrassed.  
"I'm just joking. So how you liking Tree Hill?"  
"Yeah its good, its nothing like home," Lucas said without realising what he had said.  
"So what is home?" Brooke asked curiously.  
"Oh somewhere in the west, you wont have heard of it….so what you up to now?"  
"You don't say much do you?" Brooke asked quizzically, there was something mysterious that she liked about this guy.  
"Maybe I don't have anything interesting to say."  
"Well I don't believe that for one second. And that wouldn't make you a very good Romeo."  
"Well then, 'should I compare thee to a summer's day?'" Brooke seemed impressed and that made Lucas smile.  
"Ah a smile, I thought I would never get one of them out of you."  
"Don't think I have had much to smile about recently."  
"WOW you really are Mr Life and Soul of the party aren't you? Well I am determined to make you smile, you got any plans now?"  
"I was gonna go to the library and catch up….." Lucas saw Brooke's expression, "But I can do that anytime."  
"Great, you are in for a treat Lucas Scott!"

Brooke was taking Lucas on a tour of Tree Hill, Brooke Style.  
"So this is my mum's diner, Deb's Diner." Brooke pointed out leading Lucas into a cute little diner.  
"This is so cool; you must be here all the time." Lucas said looking around the place taking in the scenery.  
"Yeah me and Nathan practically grew up here, I love it."  
"Hey Brooke," A waiter from behind the counter said and Lucas noticed the guy eying him up.  
"Hey CJ, how are you?"  
"I'm good, but who is this Brooke you never told me you had a boyfriend, a cute one at that too." CJ said, and Brooke looked embarrassed.  
"CJ, this is my friend Lucas Scott, he is new in town and I am giving him a tour."  
Lucas waved at the guy who was making him feel uncomfortable; Brooke saw this and ordered two coffees with a laugh.  
"So who's that? "Lucas asked after the odd waiter.  
Brooke laughed and replied, "That's CJ he has been working here for as long as I can remember, he is practically family. And yeah he is gay, in case there was any uncertainty."  
"I think I gathered that myself, but he seems cool." Lucas said honestly, he was jealous. This place, this amazing family atmosphere just reminded him of how much he hated the fact his family – if you could even call it that – were so screwed up. Lucas hadn't spoken to Dan since he left Montana, it never seemed like the right time and more than that Lucas had no idea what he would say.  
"Lucas you still there," Brooke said waving a hand in front of his face.  
"Sorry, guess I was just thinking."  
"Bout what?" Brooke asked.  
"You ask a lot of questions, you know?" Lucas said, he had never met anyone like Brooke, she was so free and he envied that, but at the same time respected that.  
"You'll never know the answers unless you ask the questions." Brooke said simply, and it was something Lucas had never thought of. With Dan you didn't ask questions, because everything was his way. So all of the things Lucas knew either came from Dan or books. There was so much about the world that Lucas knew nothing about, and he was determined to change that.  
CJ brought over the coffees, "So Lucas how do you like Tree Hill so far?"  
"Yeah it's awesome, Brooke is a good tour guide too."  
"The Brooke Style Tree Hill Guide is a special, you should be honoured, she doesn't give them out to just anyone."  
"Well then I do feel honoured," Lucas said smiling on the inside and out.  
CJ took the tray away to serve other customers, leaving Lucas and Brooke again.  
"So you ready for the last part of the tour?"  
"Yeah of course, I am in your hands,"

Lucas took out his wallet and out a handful of money down, and Brooke laughed. "You realise we only had 2 coffees, and besides my mum owns this café."  
"Oh sorry, give to CJ as a tip then."  
"So someone is loaded." Brooke teased as they left the diner waving bye to CJ.  
"I guess…..So where next?"  
"Just you wait." Brooke said walking off and Lucas immediately following.

--

Okay I hope it wasn't too bad!  
Please review, and continue reading! I will try to update soon!  
Issy  
X


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This was a breakthrough it hasn't taken me a month to update, so I hope you enjoy.  
So I hope you liked the last chapter thank you for all the reviews!  
Also views on Alex Dupree, I can't stand her. And she seems like a second Peyton, I cried in the last episode I can't believe Brulian broke up! :(  
On with the chapter**

Chapter 4

The whole afternoon had just been a blur, everything she did everywhere she went it just seemed to light up. Lucas found it hard to comprehend how much his life had changed recently; his other seemed life seemed like lifetime ago. And he knew he defiantly did not want to go back.

"So are you ready for the biggest attraction of all?" Brooke asked as they were on their way to the last destination.

"Sure, though I am slightly nervous."

"Don't be, you can trust me." Brooke said casually, but it was what he needed to hear.

"So this is the new guy," A curly haired brunette said turning the corner and standing in front of Brooke and Lucas.

"Vanessa what do you want?" Brooke asked agitated.

"Just wanted to check out the new meat, and I like what I see." Vanessa said running her hand along Lucas' arm. But Lucas pushed it away and shook her hand instead.

"Lucas Scott so nice to meet you…."

"Vanessa Jones and it is _very_ nice to meet you too. I have a feeling we will be spending a lot of time together."

Brooke scoffed, "Sorry did I hear something. So Brooke how's Daddy, last I heard he ran off with his blonde skank assistant, but then you know how rumours spread in this little town." Vanessa said spitefully, and Lucas immediately looked to Brooke whose face fell at the mention of her dad.

"So is the little girl gonna cry, Daddy got bored and I don't blame him. Who wouldn't with you as a daughter?"

"Okay I think you should leave," Lucas said interjecting between Vanessa and Brooke.

"See you around Lucas," Vanessa said walking off smirking.

"Hey Brooke, don't listen to her,"

"But she's right, he did and it's my fault!" Brooke cried.

"Brooke, listen I don't know the whole story but I am sure it was not your fault." Lucas said comfortingly.

"Thanks Luke, but I really can't get into it now. Its not that I don't want to tell you it's just-"

"Its fine, you don't have to tell me anything, just know I am here. How about we postpone the tour until a later date?"

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked unsure, it wasn't his fault that she was a complete emotional wreck.

"I insist, and besides how else am I going to convince you to come out with me again?" Lucas asked with a smile hoping to get one from Brooke as well.

"Well that sounds like a good deal." Brooke said sniffing back the tears, wiping her eyes.

"So the library is calling me, but do you want me to walk you back to school first?"

"No I'm fine honestly, but thanks. I think I will just go back to the café, help mom pack up. Lucas today was fun, you're a great guy, thanks" Brooke said walking away.

"You're not too bad yourself Brooke Davis," Lucas said calling after her, and although she didn't turn around he knew her beautiful smile was back, and he was right.

--

Brooke came back into the café with the biggest smile on her face despite the unfortunate run in with Vanessa.

"What's got you so happy?" CJ asked as he cleared the nearest table which Brooke sat down at.

"Okay promise you won't tell anyone," Brooke said all shy and embarrassed which was very uncharacteristically of her.

"You have a crush on the cute guy you spent the whole day with." CJ jumped in there for her.

"Is it that obvious?"

"To everyone but him, and you'd better hope to Nathan."

"Oh god I completely forgot about Nate."

"Don't tell him that either, not good for his ego." CJ joked.

"This isn't a joke, what am I supposed to do?" Brooke asked desperately, she liked Lucas but telling Nathan would be impossible. Nathan was ridiculously protective over Brooke, the only guy he trusted her with was CJ and that was for obvious reasons.

"Sorry B, but apart from telling Nate I don't see anyway out of it. Or just bury your feelings; you've known this guy for like a day. There is a whole queue of guys lining up to be the next Mr Brooke Davis."

"Thanks CJ, is mom in?"

"No she left early, she has been doing that a lot lately. How is she coping?"

"Not well, but it's to be expected. I feel bad, maybe me and Nate should come home, she must be so lonely." Brooke said concerned, her mum hadn't been coping after her dad left.

"No your mum will just think it as a pity plea, the best thing for her and you is that you stay at school and graduate."

"You know CJ you can be very clever when you put your mind to it." Brooke said standing up and hugging CJ.

"Well you know I'm not just a pretty face. You'll be fine . Just you see."

--

Back at school in the library Lucas had barely been able to concentrate on his work, so he decided to have a look around the library.

It was huge; there were books there that even Lucas hadn't read. Lucas scanned along every shelf, running his fingers along the books spines, in awe at the amount of books that there were.

In the corner was a blonde girl in a hideous poncho head in a book, reading one of Lucas' favourites 'The Winter of Discontent' by John Steinbeck.

"Hey I'm Lucas," Lucas said introducing himself.

The blonde put down her book, "Hey Lucas, I'm Haley."

"So Steinbeck, you a fan?" Lucas asked.

"Sort of, I am reading this purely because I have run out of others to read in the library and wasn't in the mood for going all the way down to the book store. Why?

"Oh he is my favourite writer,"

"Are you new here?" Haley asked.

"Yeah I joined a few weeks ago, why?"

"Its just most of the guys here wouldn't admit to having a favourite author, especially when they look like they should be on the basketball team."

"Oh right, I'll make a mental note. And talking of basketball, any idea when tryouts are?" Lucas, despite having the captain as a roommate, still hadn't tried out for the team yet.

"Well you should ask my boyfriend, he is the captain." Haley replied.

"Wait are you Haley James?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I'm Lucas Scott, Nathan's roommate. And he talks about you, a lot!" Haley smiled but looked embarrassed.

"Well hi Lucas Scott, yes I am Haley James. You met Nathan's sister yet, Brooke?"

"Yeah I have,"

"And are you already won over by the Brooke Davis charm, like every other guy in this place."

"I am sensing sarcasm, you guys don't get along?" Lucas asked curiously.

"No she is my best mate, I have been asked to do my research." Haley smiled.

"Oh right…." Lucas said feeling very awkward, what had Brooke been saying.

"I'm joking!" Haley said breaking her cool exterior.

"Right of course….."

This was going to an interesting year…….

--

Okay thanks for reading.  
I will try to update sooner now I don't have exams.  
Issy  
XOXO


End file.
